It was Only a Kiss
by LordofPandas
Summary: Following the completetion of the second task in the the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Draco is following Harry around. At first, because he was working for Rita Skeeter, but now, he's not sure. (Also, I apologize for any inaccuracies you may find with canon. Also, sorry for the random rating change. There's adult material in chapter four)
1. Chapter 1

_This was unnatural, _Draco thought as he waited at the top of the stairs, near the Gryffindor common room entrance. He made sure to keep himself hidden behind the wall while staring intensely at the Fat Lady's portrait. _You still have the chance to turn around and leave. You can't keep following Potter around_, Draco told himself repeatedly. Rita Skeeter asked Draco, Crabbe and Goyle to report information on Harry for her column, but he felt like he was taking it too far. He would send Crabbe and Goyle away to do pointless errands, so that he could follow Harry around alone.

He turned around to head down the corridor when he heard the sound of the portrait opening. Draco whipped around to look back; his heart skipped a beat when he saw Harry step through. _Why are you getting so excited, you twit? _Draco watched as Harry ran his fingers through his hair and start up the stairs. _He looks exhausted, _he thought as he followed him from a distant. He took noticed that Harry's hair was especially messy and saw there were dark circles under his eyes that made him look like a raccoon; he also noted how Harry gripped the stair railing. _Must be all this Tri-wizard Tournament nonsense. _

"Why are you following me, Malfoy?" Harry asked, stopping dead in his tracks. Draco stopped as well; he hadn't realized that he was only a few steps behind Harry or that he hadn't been sneaking around. He stood there staring up into Harry's sullen green eyes. "No clever retort? Is the one and only Draco Malfoy speechless?"

_Insult him, lie your way out of this, just say or do something. _Without any thought whatsoever, Draco shoved Harry down onto the stairs.

"How's that for a clever retort, Potter?" he chuckled in his usual haughty fashion. Harry's eyes were closed as he laid there on the stairs; he didn't move either. "Come on, Potter, get up. Very funny, Potter, but no one is around to see you faking it." Harry still didn't move. Panic washed over Draco as he kneeled down beside Harry. "Ok, Harry, ha ha ha, you got me not get up. Harry! Harry! Wake up please!" Draco pulled Harry over his shoulder, he noticed that part of Harry's hair was matted in the back and there was a little blood on the stairs.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! You killed Harry Potter! _ Draco could fell tears forming in his eyes as he ran down the stairs towards the first wing. _Are you crying? Why are you doing this? You hate Potter! Right…._

"Draco! Where are you going?" Crabbe shouted, after him as he ran past the Great Hall as he and Goyle were walking out, stuffing their faces. He ignored them and kept going; Harry's weight was starting to press on him, slowing Draco down. Draco groaned as he pulled Harry under his arm

The school was buzzing with the news. Harry Potter was lying unconscious in the hospital wing and Draco Malfoy was by his side. Normally, Draco would have been explaining how he felt sorry for Potter and saved his life, but the whole situation made him sick to his stomach.

_"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco shouted as he ran into the hospital wing with Harry slung over his shoulder. "Harry tripped on the stairs and fell and hit his head! He won't wake up!" _ _She immediately ran over and scooped Harry up. Draco followed as she lifted Harry onto one of the bed and began to fix up his head._

_ "You know that you don't have to stay here. He'll be fine with me." Her voice was soft and soothing, but Draco was still staring at Harry, shaking a little. _

"I-I'm so sorry…Harry," Draco whispers, leaning over Harry's unconscious body. Without thinking again, Draco leaned over and kissed Harry's lips. _What am I doing? Pull away now! _ He just sat there with his lips against Harry's.

"Cho…" Harry mumbled, before lightly kissing back. Draco's cheeks flushed; the kiss was warm and soft. Draco's heart was pounding out of his chest as he melted into the kiss.

Suddenly, the kiss was broken causing Draco to open his eyes.

"D-Draco!" Harry shouted. They stared at each for a moment, than Harry opened his mouth to speak. As if his body was acting on its own accord, Draco ran out of the hospital wing. "Draco, wait!" He didn't run down the hall, he just stood by the door, hidden by the wall.

Draco stood there, breathing heavily. _What are you doing, Draco? You kissed Harry Potter. You hate Harry Potter, but, but. _He lightly touched his lips.

"There you are, Draco!" Pansy shouted, running over to him and waving. "What's wrong? You look sick." Draco just stared at her and shook his head.

"I'm fine. What do you want?"

"I came to bring to the Great Hall; everyone wants to hear how you saved the Great Champion Potter's life. Some champion, huh," she said with a laugh. Draco weakly chuckled and nodded in agreement. Pansy smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the hall. As he passed by the door, he looked back inside at Harry; Madame Pomfrey was standing beside him, talking. When Harry looked at the doorway, his eyes locked with Draco's; for a moment, Draco's heart skipped a beat.

_Relax, Draco. It didn't mean anything._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been days since his time in the hospital wing and Draco tried to make it "business as usual" as best as he could. He would join the other Slytherins in mocking Harry Potter and his friends whenever ever they saw them. However, Draco feared that if their ridicule went too far, Harry may tell everyone that he had kissed him; so he would try his best to make sure not to make Potter angry. Thinking about the kiss made Draco sick to his stomach, but it also filled him with joy.

The confliction was starting to affect Draco. It was getting harder and harder for him to sleep, because all he thought about was the kiss. When they had classes with Gryffindor, it was hard for him to focus on anything other than Harry (except when he was looking, of course). The others were starting to notice, mainly Pansy Parkinson, who would always ask if he was alright to the point it became irritating.

Draco tapped his foot anxiously as everyone at breakfast in the Great Hall; Crabbe and Goyle hadn't noticed, but Pansy was staring at him as usual. For once, Draco wasn't staring at Harry, but at Hermione, because he was hatching a plan in his head. A plan he wasn't particularly fond of.

"Why aren't you wearing your badge, Draco?" Pansy asked, pushing the "Potter Stinks" pin front of his face, snapping him out of the trance. "It's getting close to the final tasks. We all agreed to wear them." Draco didn't say anything, but he did stand up. "Draco!" Pansy shouted after him as he jogged out of the Great Hall.

It didn't take him long to get to the Owlery, especially with how fast he was running; his plan replying over and over in his head. He was going to send an owl to Hermione saying that Viktor Krum wanted to speak to her alone (he was sure to emphasize that) near the Durmstrang ship as soon as possible. When she came running, he was going to corner her and force her to give him advice. Even though he hated that mudblood, he felt as though he was out of options.

Draco watched as the barn owl flew toward the Great Hall and sat down on the stairs. _You twit, what are you even going to say to her? You have to avoid telling her about the kiss at all cost! How could you stoop so low as to seek advice from a mudblood. However, she's one of Harry's closest friends and should know what to do. _

When Draco reached the lake, Hermione was already there waiting; she was looking around and frowned when she saw him.

"Go away, Draco. I'm waiting for someone," she snapped.

"Someone like Viktor Krum? Sorry to disappoint you, but he isn't coming. I needed to speak to you alone. For "the smartest witch at Hogwarts" you sure are gullible." Hermione stomped her foot angrily; her cheeks and ears red with embarrassment.

"I'd ask what you want with me, but frankly, I don't care!" Hermione began to walk away, but Draco grabbed her arm – his hand wrapped in his robe sleeve. "Let go of me!"

"I need your advice! Do you think I would come to you if I had another choice? I don't want to talk to you either, but I'm asking-!"

"I'd prefer begging," Hermione corrected, in a smug tone. _She's enjoying your weakness._

"B-Begging," he said, choking on his words, "for your advice." Hermione pulled her arm away from Draco and stared at him.

"Alright, Draco, I'll give you my advice and not only will this conversation stay between us, but you have to be completely truthful to me. If I feel like you're holding back, I won't help you, got it?" _You don't have to put up with this insolence! You're a pureblood, she's a mudblood; you should be making the terms!_ Draco sighed and shook his head in argument. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Harry didn't fall down the stairs. I was following him and he caught me, so I pushed him. He just flew over, I didn't even push him that hard, but he fell and hit his head on the stairs."

"Is that what happened to him?" Hermione interrupted. "He told us he couldn't remember what happened. All he knew was he was going to the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor to help him relax, than he was in the hospital wing."

"I'm not surprised, he hit his-! Wait! Did Harry tell you what happened?"

"Yes. That's how I would know if you were holding back or not." Draco could fell rage boiling up inside him. "You kissed Harry while he was sleeping, then you ran off. Harry was very confused, but he hasn't let it bother him. However, it must be bothering you."

"I can't sleep! I can't focus in class! All I think about if Potter!"

"You have feelings for him, Draco."

"Don't be absurd! I hate him?"

"Are you asking me if you hate him? Because I don't think you do." Hermione lightly placed her hands on Draco's shoulders; her voice was authoritative, but somehow soothing. "Draco, you said you can't sleep. When you do sleep, do you think about Harry?"

"Yes," he answered reluctantly.

"When you're in class, what do you focus on?"

"Harry…."

"Now, look at me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have feelings for him." Draco stared at his feet. "You like Harry, Draco."

"I can't like Harry!" Draco shouted, shoving Hermione away from him. "I could never like someone so stupid! He's a half-blood! I am a pure-blood! And most importantly, I am not gay!" Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"Draco, if you can't accept the truth what kind of advice did you expect me to give you?" her voice was soft and calm, while his was loud and panicked.

"I don't know! Tell me how to fix this!"

"Fix your emotions? There's hardly any magic for that. Here's my advice, Draco: if you ignore your feelings, they're only going to get worst. It will get the point where you can't sleep and your grades will suffer. Also, regret will eat away with you. Think about it, what if Harry actually likes you back and you don't say anything. You'll miss your chance." With that, Hermione walked away leaving Draco standing there all alone.

"I hope you know that I now have to wash my robe!" he shouted after her, but she didn't even acknowledge him. Draco stood there, Hermione's words bouncing around in his head. He sat on the ground and hugged his knees to his chest.

_You don't like Harry Potter. Are you dumb? He's your enemy. He didn't want to be your friend three years ago, what makes you think he wants to be more now? You don't like him. He doesn't like you. That's all you know, that's all you'll ever know. Going to that Granger girl was a mistake. She was a mistake. That kiss was a mistake. Forget it. Get on with your life. You'll be better for it._

"So, you talked to Hermione too, huh?" a voice spoke behind him.

"Go away, Potter! Can't you see I'm brooding?" Draco snapped, not looking up at the other boy. There was silence for a moment, than Harry sat down beside him. Draco didn't look at him; he just stared off at the ship in the distance.

"Hermione's the only who knows. I didn't think Ron would understand if I told him."

"Is that supposed to give me solace?" There was silence again.

"Why'd you kiss me if you don't like me?"

"I don't know!" Draco shouted. He was shaking now; he was a weird mix of nervous and angry. "I just did it. Your lips were there, so I kissed them. I don't know what came over me. I don't know what came over me when I started following you around; maybe I just wanted to watch you. I don't know why I pushed you; maybe I was trying to cover my tracks. I don't know why I carried you to the Hospital Wing; maybe I felt bad! My body just did what it wanted!"

"Well, what does the rest of you want?" Harry asked. Draco didn't have an answer this time. He just stared into Harry's green eyes at the moment, and then looked away again. "Well, when you figure it out, you know how to find me." Harry leaned over and lightly pecked Draco's cheek, before standing up and walking away.

_What is going on with my life?_


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's mind was racing as he sat on his four-poster eclipsed by the silk curtains. The third task was tomorrow and all he could think about was what Hermione and Draco had said days earlier. If Harry died, Draco didn't want to miss his chance or leave anything left unsaid, but he wasn't even sure what that was. He had done his best to isolate himself from the others, including those he consider his friends; Crabbe and Goyle were to incompetent to figure out that something was bothering him and when he was around Pansy, he would just ignore her (and she couldn't get into the boys dorm).

This gave him time to think about how his was feeling, especially since he had been too bothered by his thoughts to sleep. He knew there was some part of him that cared for Harry and clearly had feelings for him (or else he wouldn't have kissed him), but there was still the side of him that loathe him. _What will your friends think? Your father will never allow it!_ Draco lied on his stomach, curled up, clutching his head; contradicting emotions flew back and forth throughout his head.

_Maybe you should get some rest_. _You'll be able to think easier if you just sleep. _Draco sighed and lied straight; he used his arms to rest his head, since turning around to lie on his pillow would be more too much effort. He closed his eyes and sleep took over quickly.

_Draco was standing alone in the center of the Great Hall as people danced around him. It was the Yule Ball and the champions were dancing with their companions; Viktor and Hermione, Cedric and Cho, and Fleur and Rodger. He couldn't understand why he was standing there and where Harry was._

_ "Draco, what are you doing just standing there?" Harry's voice whispered from behind him and he whipped around. Draco blushed as he stared into Harry's soft green eyes. "We're supposed to be dancing. Everyone is watching." Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him into his chest, causing Draco to blush darker. Draco lightly placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry took his other hand._

_ As they laced fingers, Harry pulled Draco along the dance floor. Draco's heart skipped a beat as he stared into Harry's eyes; he felt as if everyone disappeared and it was just him and Harry gliding along the dance floor. When Draco looked around, everyone else had disappeared and the walls had peeled away from the Great Hall. _

_ Suddenly, Harry stopped and leaned over and kissed him._

_Draco was surrounded by hedges that created a long dark pathway. He stood there for a few minutes before he realized that this was maze that was in the Quidditch field and he was now a part of the third task; he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand before proceeding with caution. Draco swallowed hard as he reached a fork in the road._

_ "Draco!" a voice shouted. It was distant, but Draco could hear what direction it was coming from. He ran towards the voice as they continued shouting his name._

_ "Harry!" Draco shouted back, "Harry, where are you?" _

_ Suddenly, vines from under the hedges wrapped around Draco's legs and pulled him to the ground. They began to pull him underneath as he clawed at the ground._

_ "Draco!" Harry shouted, running over to him and grabbing his hands, "Draco, let me save you!" Harry tightened his grip on Draco's arms and pulled against the vines; Draco cried out in pain as he felt his arms were going to be ripped off. _

_ "If I don't make it out, I just want to let you know that I…."_

_ "I love you too, Draco," Harry finished, pulling Draco up and kissing him._

"DRACO!"

"What?" Draco sat up and looked to see Crabbe and Goyle standing over him. "Why did you guys wake me up? I was napping."

"Nappin'? You've been asleep all day. You slept through dinner and breakfast. We thought we'd wake you to watch Potter lose today," Goyle explained.

"Wait, what? You mean it's time for the third task already?" Draco shouted, jumping up off of his bed. _This is your last chance! If you don't tell Harry now, he could die and you'll lose your chance forever! _ Draco didn't bother to change, but he pushed past Crabbe and Goyle and ran out of his room. He ran out of the room and to find Harry, despite not knowing where he was; however, he had a good idea that he'd be heading to the Quidditch field.

"Weasley! Granger! Where is Potter? I need to see him!" Draco shouted, running up to the two Gryffindors who were standing outside of the Great Hall.

"Why would I tell you?" Ron sneered and Draco glared at him.

"Because I need to see Harry, you twit!"

"I'll show you a twit!" Ron reached into his pocket and Draco reached back into his; he was going to have to block from whatever Ron had to throw at him. Hermione grabbed both of their arms, stopping them from moving them any further.

"He's on his way to the Quidditch field. If you hurry, and I suggest you do, you'll be able to catch him."

"Hermione, what are you-!"

"I'll explain later! Go Draco!" Draco nodded and glared at Ron one last time, before running off. _You're going to tell the truth. You love Harry Potter and he better survive or else you'll make Ron and Hermione's lives miserable for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. If he does survive, then they should talk about pursing a relationship. _Draco was exhausted by the time he reached the Champions entrance; he stopped to catch his breath as he looked around. He saw in the distant Harry walking in between Mrs. Weasley and one of the many Weasley brothers. Draco swallowed hard and stood up straight as his met with Harry's. Harry said something to the two of them and walked over to Draco.

"You make a decision?" Harry asks and Draco nodded. "Let's take a walk then." The two of them started to walk away from the Quidditch field, but Harry kept looking back at it.

"Don't worry, we won't go too far. What I have to say won't take very long," Draco reassured, stopping underneath a tree. Harry looked around as Draco scratched the back of his head. "I didn't want anyone else to hear…."

"Are you ashamed of how you feel?" Harry interrupted.

"Will you let me talk?" Draco snapped, than took a deep breath to calm him down. "Look, I figured that this would be a private moment, so maybe we should be alone! Anyway, I really have been fighting with this since the kiss incident in the Hospital Wing. I know you were expecting Cho, but what did you think when you say it was me."

"I guess it was just a fantasy," Harry responded with a shrug. "I talked to Hermione about it all, even before that moment and well, I guess it's hard to explain."

"You have no idea," Draco mumbled under his breath. He took another deep breath, but before he could say anything else, Harry swung his arms around him. _There's no better time than this moment right now. Just say it. _"Harry. I'm pretty sure that I like you and…you need to get back to the Quidditch field for the final task." Draco pulled away from Harry, breaking the hug and look down. Harry lifted Draco's chin and stared into his grey eyes.

"I want to be alone with you when I get back," Harry says, lightly kissing Draco's lips. "Also, I give you permission to act like you hate me in front of your friends." Draco blushed as Harry kissed his cheek and walked back toward the stadium.

"There you are Draco! Let's go watch the third task!" Pansy shouted, followed by some other members of Slytherin house. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Like a weight has been lifted off of me. Now, where's my 'Potter Stinks' badge!" Draco answered, with a wide smile on his face.

Draco was anxiously tapping his foot as they waited for either Cedric or Harry to win (since both Viktor and Fleur sent up the red sparks). Everyone was pretty anxious; every so often Draco would look over at Hermione and see that she was biting her lip or nails.

"Do you think that Potter died?" Crabbe asked and Draco grunted. A beetle suddenly flew in and landed on Draco's shoulder. It was Rita Skeeter; he had started working with her for her column on Harry and his friends. Due to recent events, he hadn't really been going outside to see the beetle woman. Now, given their recent standard, Draco brushed her off of his shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Harry had appeared in front of the judges on top of Cedric's body with the Tri-Wizard cup in his hand. Draco stood up to see over the crowd. Harry appeared to be sobbing and suddenly everyone began swarming Harry and Cedric; Draco began to push through the crowds of people to try and reach Harry, but as soon as he got close, he was gone.

Draco hadn't heard anything from anyone for a few days and was now more anxious then before he told Harry his true feelings. He hadn't been sleeping and he was hoping that he would hear something from other students around the school. The only thing was that he heard that Cedric was dead and that Harry had witness it. Draco felt bad for Cedric, but really wanted to be by Harry's side. At this point, it's all he wanted.

"Draco," a voice whispered as Draco walked down the hall. He looked around that hall, but couldn't find anyone standing near.

"Peeves…?" he responded in confusion.

"No, it's Hermione. Harry told me to use his Invisibility Cloak, so none of the other Slytherins would know I was talking to you."

"Oh. Well, no ones with me, so you can take it off."

"I'd rather not. Harry's alone in the Hospital Wing and wants to see you. You'd better hurry before someone goes to see him. I heard the Creevey talking about going to see him." Draco nodded and started to walk toward the hospital wing, but stopped.

"Thank you, Hermione, for everything. And I really do mean it." Draco looked around, because of the silence. "Hermione?" No response. "In retrospect, I'm glad you weren't around to hear that." Draco chuckled to himself and continued walking to the hospital wing.

He poked his head in to see it was empty, beside Harry and Mad-Eye Moody, who was asleep. Draco excitedly slipped instead and shut the door; he ran over to Harry's side and leaned in to hug him.

"Ah, Draco, easy," Harry whispered, putting his hand lightly on his chest, "I've still got some pain and we don't want to wake up Moody." Draco looked over at the unconscious body of Mad-Eye Moody and frowned. "Don't worry, that one didn't turn you into a ferret, but I'm pretty he would have." Draco's frowned more.

"What do you mean that one?" Harry proceed to tell Draco everything; the cup being a port key, Voldemort's return and the Death Eaters, Barty Crouch Jr. impersonating Moody. Draco just stared at Harry, he didn't know how to respond; he just clutched onto Harry's hand.

"Draco…. Your father was there. He was one of the Death Eaters, so I need you to make a promise to me." Draco's mind was racing. He wasn't prepared for anything that Harry could ask, especially with his father as a Death Eater. "You won't be like him. You won't join Voldemort's side. Promise me that you'll never become a Death Eater."

"I promise." Draco wasn't sure if this was true or not yet. He had only started to develop feelings for Harry and he knew he was going to be asked to follow with his father's loyalties. However, given the situation, he figured he should make this promise to appease Harry. "How much pain are you in?" Harry shrugged in response. "Then let me know if I hurt you." Draco climbed onto the bed with Harry and straddled his waist.

"D-Draco! Wh-what on Earth are you doing?" Harry whispered, but Draco smirked down at him.

"Shut up, Potter. Just let me know if I hurt you." Draco ordered, leaning over and kissing Harry passionately. Harry placed his hand on Draco's lower back and pulled him closer; Draco's heart was racing, he thought it would stop beating. He never felt so wonderful in his life.

Suddenly, there was a camera flash startling Harry and Draco. They looked over to see the Creevey brothers standing in the aisle, Colin clutching his camera in his hands. Draco's butterflies turned into pure rage and his cheeks flared red.

"You filthy little mudbloods! Give me that camera this instant!" Draco shouted, jumping off of Harry and charging at the Creeby brothers.

"Ow! Draco, relax! Don't stand there you idiots! Run!"


	4. Chapter 4

Draco stared up at the sky as he lie in the garden; it was a hot July day, but he didn't want to be inside while his father had guest over. He wore the loosest shirt he had and his only part of shorts as he leaned against the marble fountain. Draco watched the clouds drift by and smiled; there was a familiar shape flying towards. It was Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig, bringing him his usual letter. Draco and Harry had begun writing to each other as part of their agreement.

_It was on the Hogwarts Express and Harry sent an owl to Draco before the end of the school year to sit in a compartment, alone, and wait till he showed up. Draco did as the letter instructed, but almost left the compartment out of impatience._

This is a joke_, he thought as he stood up to leave, but the door opened before he could. It was Harry sliding into the seat across from Draco. Draco crossed his arms and legs and looked away; he pouted his lips as well._

_ "You look cute when you do that," Harry said, not fazed by Draco's pouting which only made him do it more. Harry leaned over and pecks his lips, sliding into the seat next to him. "Better."_

_ "No. How dare you make me wait! I have half a mind to-!" Draco was silenced by Harry pressing his lips against and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Despite his urge to be angry, Draco melted into the kiss and into Harry's arms. "Whatever," Draco mumbled, blushing when Harry pulled away, "what did you want to see me about."_

_ "Our relationship. How do you want to go about it?" This is something Draco thought long and hard about, especially since he managed to destroy the Creevey brother's camera and use a memory charm on them so they wouldn't remember._

_ "Clearly, nobody can know that we're in a relationship and yes, that's completely for self-preservation purpose. I have a reputation to uphold and my father would disown me if he found out I was dating you."_

_ "Because I'm me or because I'm a boy?"_

_ "Mostly because you're you, but I couldn't help, but think that if your name was Harriet, he wouldn't be as bothered by it. Since, we won't be able to see each other over the break especially with all of this You-Know-Who-Stuff going on, I think we should write to each other. Our owl is fast, isn't she?"_

_ "Yea, but I'm glad you brought that up, because I have a favor to ask." _Uh oh. _"I want you to give me details about what's going with your father. Since, he's a Death Eater. Can you do that for me?" Draco nodded; even though he didn't want to lie to Harry, he wasn't going to betray his family. "Alright. Any more details?"_

_ "Oh yes, when we see each other in public, its business as usual. I don't like you, you don't like me. However, when we are alone, we're a couple with all the typically couple stuff." _

_ "Not sure what that means, but ok. Maybe I should ask Hermione about it."_

_ "While we're on the topic of her, she is not to say anything. To anyone, especially Weasley!"_

_ "She hasn't said anything up to this point; I doubt she'll say anything now. Ron will not find out about us, because he wouldn't understand. He hates you, you know."_

_ "The feeling is mutual. Is that it? Do you have any conditions?"_

_ "Nope, I think I'm good," Harry chuckled, leaning back, placing an arm around Draco's shoulder. Draco leaned against his chest; the sound of Harry's heart beating relaxed him, it made him sleepy. "So, have you been in relationship before?"_

_ "Not really. I've been on dates, but not with anyone I was particularly fond of. You know, my father wants me to marry a pure-blood, so I met a lot of daughters of friends and then there's Pansy…."_

_ "Must be exhausting being so famous." Draco sat up and punched Harry in the arm, causing him to laugh._

_ "Why does it even matter?"_

_ "Because, I was thinking about what you were doing in the hospital wing. You seemed more…experienced than I thought you were." Draco stared into Harry's eyes and blinked. "What?" Draco sits up and sits in Harry's lap, straddling his waist. "Th-this is what I'm talking about."_

_ "I just do what comes natural, stupid."_

_ "Is 'stupid' supposed to be like a term of endearment or something?" Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed the front of Harry's robe, pulling him into a hungry kiss. Draco slipped his hand up Harry's shirt and ran his nails down his scarred skin. Harry shuddered and groaned; Draco pulled away, leaving a trail a spit between their lips. Draco slipped down to the floor and unbuttoned the top of his pants. "D-Draco, what is happening?"_

_ "What comes natural, clearly." Draco pulled down Harry's pants and boxers down to his ankles and chuckled. "That's adorable." Harry's cheeks flared up and he pulled his robe closed to cover himself. "Don't tell me you're shy."_

_ "I'm not shy! It's just…cold in here!" _

_ "Is that the excuse we're using now? Ok, you're cold." Harry puffed out his cheeks angrily as Draco pulled opened the robe again. _

"Ow! You stupid bird!" Draco snapped, looking at his now bloody finger. "Just let me get the stupid letter and you can leave!" Hedwig glared at him as he untied the letter from her leg; she attempted to snap at his fingers again, but he moved away. "We go through this every time. Harry and I are together. Get over it!" Hedwig hooted angrily and flew off as Draco wrapped his finger. It's about time he wrote back to me.

_"Draco, sorry that this letter is kinda short, but I don't have much to say. I'm so bored here. I'm also so frustrated (in more ways than one)."  
_

Draco blushed and sighed. He thought back to what happened on the train. It made him frustrated too.

_"D-Draco," Harry groaned, gripping Draco's hair as he licked up the length of his penis. Draco began to stroke the length as he lightly licked the head of Harry's penis; he also sucked on the tip. Harry arched his back as Draco took more of his penis into his mouth._

"There you are, Draco. Why are you dressed like that? You look homeless," a voice said. Draco crossed his legs and looked up to his mother, Narcissa, standing over him.

"It's hot out..." he answered as Narcissa pulled him to his feet.

"Well, you need to go get dressed. One of your father's friends brought his daughter over to meet you." Draco sighed and scratched the back of his head; he glanced down at the letter in his hand. "What's that letter? It was delivered straight to you? Who is it from?" She asked, reaching for the letter, but Draco promptly hid it behind his back.

"I'm going to my room now," Draco said quickly, jogging past Narcissa.

"Draco!" She called after her son, but he was already inside, sneaking his way up the stairs to his room. He made sure to stay out of side until he was able to slip into his room. Draco huffed and flopped on face first on his bed; he wanted to be with Harry, not met some crazy girl who's the daughter of one of his father's crazy friends.

_"Nobody's been telling me anything. They keep telling me to be patient and that they'll tell me when they see me, but I can't be patient! I'm hanging around with my boring aunt and uncle with nothing to do. I wish I could just live at Hogwarts over the summer or stay with Ron. Maybe even with you, maybe I could sleep under your bed and you could have a House Elf bring me scraps. Haha. Write soon. Keep me posted on your father."_

-Harry

A sharp pain hit Draco's heart. He felt bad for Harry having to be trapped in that awful house with those horrible muggles (which Harry told him about in detail in some letters), but he felt worst about lying to him. For weeks, Draco had been telling Harry that some suspicious characters had been coming in and out of his house and having meetings with his father. Also, that he heard his parents mumbling something about his aunt and uncle, the Lestranges, who were currently in Azkaban; none of which was true. Draco thought it was easier to write something to appease Harry, since no one else was, then to tell him that he wasn't going to rat on his father to Harry. However, he fancied the idea of Harry staying with him under his bed; whenever he wanted his attention or more, he could just pull him out.

"Draco! Where are you?" a booming voice shouted. Draco jumped up and ran into his bathroom. He immediately turned on the shower and stripped down as he heard the sound of his door opening. "Draco?"

"I'm in the shower, father. I'll be done when I get dressed," he answered, trying to speak loud enough to be heard over the following water. However, he was nervous, because he realized (in his haste) he left Harry's note lying on his bed.

"Hurry up, I have guest and I don't want you late for lunch." The door slammed shut and Draco sighed in relief as he let the water come over him. _I'll write my letter to Harry when I'm done with lunch. _Draco leaned back to the back of the shower and let the water his chest and stomach; he closed his eyes.

_"D-Draco! People will see us!" Harry moaned as Draco sucked on his penis. He tangled his fingers in Draco's blonde hair as he bobbed his head faster. Harry covered his mouth with one hand to muffle his moans as Draco continued to pleasure him. Draco groaned in pain as Harry pulled his hair when he orgasms. At first, Draco didn't know what to do with a mouth full of cum, but ended up spitting it out on the floor. "Don't spit it out! Someone will come in here and see it!" _

_ "I'm pretty sure some people have done a lot worst on the Hogwarts Express," he retorted, wiping his mouth and slipping back into the seat beside Harry, who was trying to adjust himself. "What a turn of events don't you think, Potter? You'll have to return the favor before we get back to Platform 9 ¾." _

_ "Then I guess I'd better get back before Ron has an aneurysm, if I have to rush back to you," Harry mumbled, kissing Draco's cheek before leaving the compartment. "Come back to this compartment in a hour and a half and I'll 'return the favor'."_

Draco shrieked as he switched his shower from hot to ice cold. This was a bad time for him to think about what happened on the ride back and get turned on, but he so badly wanted to be with Harry. He tried his best to push his feelings down as he got dressed and joined his parents and their guest downstairs.

"So, Draco, what did you think?" Lucius asks as he walked back into the drawing room where Narcissa was (as he felt) holding Draco captive. Their guest had just left and Draco was annoyed and exhausted; he shrugged in response to his father's question. "She's a pleasant girl and she comes from good stock. You should take that into consideration."

"Is 'pleasant' is your nice way of putting obnoxious brat?" Draco mumbled under his breath and his mother nudged him.

"I believe Draco already has someone he's interested in," Narcissa said and Draco's eyes widened in fear. _How does she know about Harry? Did she find my letters? Why would she tell father before she talked to me about it?_ "It seems that he has been receiving letters from someone in secret and hiding them from us? I think he would like to tell us who they are from."

"I'd rather not."

"Spit it out, boy."

"Pansy Parkinson." It was the first female name that popped into his head; a wide smile played across his father's face.

"Another girl from good stock."

"We're just friends, now if you'll excuse me." Draco quickly exited the room and jogged upstairs to his room, before his parents could interrogate him further. He immediately sat his desk and pull out parchment and a quill.

_'Harry, as far as my parents know, I'm currently courting Pansy Parkinson. My mother almost grabbed your letter and I thought my father would see it while I was in the shower. They have this thing about introducing me to pure-blood girls, so that our blood can remain pure. I'm sick of them trying to set me up. Also, my father had a meeting with what I believe is a Death Eater, but he sent me outside to sit in the garden so I couldn't hear anything. Stay strong. I miss you more than you can imagine. I'll find a way to see you soon. I promise.'_

_ -_Draco


	5. Chapter 5

This summer was unusual mind-numbing for Draco even though it wasn't much different than any other summer. He was bored with the usual routine and even when his parents did have something for him to do, it was boring like shopping or meeting various pureblood girls. The only person he had seen that he could tolerate the company of was Pansy Parkinson and those meetings were strictly monitored by his mother. Maybe this summer was different; he missed someone he never thought he'd miss. His new beau, Harry Potter.

He would spend of his alone time wandering around the garden thinking about Harry and what their relationship would be like in the next school year and waiting for Hedwig (who bit him every time she saw him) to deliver his letters. The only thing that made him feel bad was that he was constantly lying to Harry about what his father was up to him. The guilt of this was starting to eat away at Draco's spirit; in his drawer was a letter he wrote to help ease his conscious, but never sent.

'_Harry, I'm so sorry, but I deeply regret to say that I've been lying to you in our letters. I have not seen or heard any information on the Death Eaters or Voldemort from my father. Nor have I actually been listening out for anything. I think it was very unfair of you to ask me to do such a thing. This is something we should talk about in person. I hope you can forgive me. _

-Draco

It was raining that day, so Draco couldn't go out into the garden; he just sat in his room, staring out the window at the rain. He was bored and he knew there was no way Hedwig was going to arrive with a letter and that just made him sad.

"Draco, darling, what are you up to?" Narcissa asked, walking into his room. Draco was sitting on the window sill; he glanced over his shoulder at his mother. "Were you expecting another letter from Pansy today?"

"Sure mother," Draco intoned. Narcissa walked over and placed her hands on his shoulder. He scowled as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, then used her spit to wipe her lipstick off his cheek. "That was gross," he mumbled, scrubbing the spit off of his cheek and Narcissa chuckled and hugged him close. His sadness melted away as he leaned into his mother's hug; it made him think that everything.

"Make sure you wash up for dinner, Draco," she said, releasing him.

"I'm actually not feeling very hungry, mother and I'm going to go to sleep early."

"Again? This is the third night in a row. Your father and I are starting to worry."

"I'm fine really. Just tired, I guess."

"I'll send a house elf to check your temperature, because I think you're getting sick."

"It's really not necessary mom, I mean it." Draco leaned up and kissed his mother's cheek before lying down on his bed. Narcissa walked over and kissed her son's cheek before leaving the room. Draco slowly closed his eyes and attempted to go to sleep; in hopes he would see Harry in his dreams. There was a scratching sound at the window that woke Draco up. When he looked over, he saw Hedwig clawing at the window and hooting in distress. With a quick scan of the room, he ran to the window and opened it up. "Listen to me, you shitty bird, you can come in and I'll even dry you off if, and only if, you don't bite me." Hedwig shook her feathers and climbed onto Draco's arm. He carried her to the empty cage in his room and sat her inside; he grabbed a towel from his laundry basket and lightly rubs it across her feathers. Draco looked down at her leg and noticed a little piece of parchment and pulled it off.

"Is this what you came to bring me?" Draco asks, opening it up. The ink was running, but still legible.

_'Draco, its Hermione. Harry just left his aunt and uncles house and is coming to a special location that I can't reveal to you in case Hedwig is intercepted. He has been pining for you, so I set up a meeting for you two. I drew a small map to where you two will be meeting on the back. If you want to see him try to get out._

-Hermione

Draco blinked and flipped the paper over; he wasn't supposed to use magic outside of school, so he took the towel and lightly rubbed the back of the paper. A map slowly revealed itself as he cleaned it. His heart leaped as he thought of seeing Harry, but he was faced with the unfortunate task of trying to sneak out without being able to use magic. Just then, the house elf my mom promised to send came in and walked over to him.

"Master, I is coming to check on you. Master's mother is saying you is sick?" she babbled, holding up a potion.

"Don't worry about that. I need you to make a magical double of me to sleep in my bed in case my parents come in to check on me. Fetch my broom as well. I'm sneaking out and you cannot, under any circumstances tell my parents." The house elf looked mortified and began to shape.

"Master wants me to lie to Master's father? Master's father and mother will be angry with me." Draco snatched the House Elf up by its ears and glared at it.

"If you don't do this then…I'll give you one of my shirts and you'll have to leave us forever! You'll be shamed and you'll never get another master, I'll make sure off it!" The house elf began to sob as Draco shouted at it.

"Please, I is begging you, Master! I will do this for you, Master!" It shouted and Draco dropped it to the ground. It scurried away and Draco turned to Hedwig, who was picking at her damp feathers.

"You're free to leave whenever you choose, but I'm going to cover the cage, so that my parent won't see it." Hedwig looked at the window then continued to pick at her feathers; Draco rolled his eyes as the house elf came back in holding his broom.

"I is bringing the Master his broom. I is making him a double now?" The elf was shaking as Draco snatched the broom from his hand. Draco walked to the open window and set the broom beside it.

"Do it now!" It jumped as it pointed his finger at Draco. In a flash of light, there were two Dracos; the clone slumped to the floor. "Can't you make it seem like its breathing?" Draco asked as he dragged the clone to his bed and placed it in.

"I-I can't give it life, Master." Draco rolled his eyes and covered the clone.

"I guess if my parents don't see it, it won't matter if it's breathing or not. You're dismissed and remember to keep quiet." The house elf shivered violently as he backed out of the room. Draco grabbed the broom; when he flew he remembered to turn around and shut the window behind him. With the wind and the rain, it was hard for him to decipher the running ink of the map, but managed to make it to the small village that was marked on the map.

_Guess I'm on my own from here. _The village was asleep. There were no sounds and the only light was from the dimly light street lights. Draco wished he had the peace of mind to bring a cloak with him as he covered his head with his arms. He didn't know how far he was going to walk or if Harry was even waiting for him, but he was going to try.

Suddenly, Draco was yanked into an alley by his waist. Draco swung his elbow up and hit what he felt was someone's jaw and there was a grunt of pain. He followed up with an elbow to the stomach, which caused the person to let him go. When Draco whipped around, he saw no one behind him, just an empty alley.

"Draco, it's me," Harry said, tearing off his invisibility cloak and staring up at him. Draco just stared down at Harry as he rubbed his jaw. "I think you may have broken it." Draco ran over and threw himself into Harry's arm; he curled up into ball and buried his face into his chest. "Draco, why won't you look at me?" Harry asks, as he struggled with Draco to make him look at him, but Draco kept his face in Harry's shirt.

"Because, if I open my eyes. I'm afraid it'll be a dream." Harry hugged him tighter and lifted up Draco's chin; he still had his eyes clamped shut. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco slowly opened his eyes as he kissed back. He stared at Harry's wet and tousled black hair, his pale skin was scarred and dirty. Draco lightly ran his fingers across Harry's cheek and felt his cold skin. "You look exhausted." Draco said, pulling away from Harry.

"A lot has happened, but I shouldn't talk about that."

"Why not?" _I told you all about my father's imaginary meetings, you can certainly spare me a few details of what's been going on in your life._

"People might hear. I don't want people knowing where I am or what's going on right now." Draco sighed and turned around so that his back was facing Harry, then he leaned back, resting his head on Harry's shoulder, which was still draped with his cloak. "I missed you. And I know we just kinda started this relationship, but I really did miss you."

"It happens," Draco says, lightly running his fingers across Harry's hand, "I missed you too. My parents almost found one of your letters, so, as far as they know, I'm dating Pansy Parkinson." Harry chuckled, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and burying his face in his shoulder. "Maybe you should go get some rest?"

"I've gotten plenty of rest. It's all I've been able to do. I just want to sit here with you." Draco leaned back and kissed the tip of Harry's ear.

They two sat there in the alley for hours. They didn't care about the rain. They laughed about it. Harry explained muggle astrology to Draco as they stared up at the starry sky; Draco didn't really care, but he pretended to be interested for Harry's sake. Draco would tell Harry a few things about what it was like for him growing up (since Harry didn't particularly want to talk about this).

"How long have we been sitting here?" Harry asked, after Draco stopped talking about his childhood.

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

"I should get back to my safe house. Hermione is covering for me, but I can't be too sure if Ron or Mrs. Weasley will push past her to check on me." Draco sighed and stood up as Harry threw his invisibility cloak over himself.

"Will I see you again? Before school, I mean."

"I hope so," Harry answered, uncovering his face slightly. Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry. The kiss was soft and warm; it made Draco's heart flutter.

"Draco!" a voice shouted, breaking the kiss abruptly. Harry covered his face again as Draco looked toward the opening of the alleyway.

"Father…" Draco gasped, staring in Lucius fiery grey eyes, "How did you find me?" Lucius stomped over to Draco, causing Draco to stumble away from him.

"The better question is what are you doing sneaking out?" Lucius shouted, grabbing Draco's arm, causing him to wince. "Having a house elf create a clone of you? Did you think your mother and I were born yesterday? You've worried her to death! What do you have to say for yourself?" Draco didn't know what to say, he just stared blankly at the spot where Harry was standing, not knowing if he was still standing there or not.

* * *

Harry stared through his cloak as Draco's father shouted at him; Draco was just staring back at him, his grey eyes looked sad and hurt. It pained Harry to see Draco dragged off by his screaming father. He so badly wanted to rip off his cloak and be the hero to Draco's damsel. Harry knew how bad of an idea that was; Lucius was a Death Eater and, in a heartbeat, would turn Harry in to Voldemort. He felt sick for getting Draco into to trouble and would find a way to apologize to him.

The flight back to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters seemed longer than his flight to the town. Harry thought of all the horrible things Lucius would do to Draco once they got back home. _He wouldn't use Cruciatus Curse on his own son would he?_ Harry shook his head. _Lucius won't do that. From what Draco told me, his mother would never let him._ Although Harry didn't know Draco's mother, Narcissa, he felt that should would protect Draco from his father's wrath and he shouldn't worry.

Harry was cautious when climbing back through the window to his room; he didn't want to slip and hurt himself, alerting everyone. He pulled his cloak off and laid it against his Firebolt. He sighed in relief.

"Hello Harry." Harry whipped around to see Ron sitting on his bed and Hermione on the far side of the room near the door.

"Ron?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. He pushed past me!" Hermione shouted.

"Where did you go running off to? You could have been killed! Everyone's going through all this trouble trying to keep you safe and you go flying when there's dementors' flying about! What were you thinking?" Ron shouted. _You need to tell him the truth. He's your best friend. He deserves to know that you're dating his worst enemy. He's your friend; he'll accept you no matter what._

"You're right, Ron. I'm sorry. I just really wanted to fly on my own for once. I guess I'm a little stir-crazy since I was cooped up at the Dursley's. I'm sorry," Harry says, instinctually. Ron glared at him and then looked at Hermione, who was leaning against the door.

"You two are keeping secrets and I deserve to know!" Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. _He does deserve to know. This is not the time to have Ron angry at you. You need him on your side._ Harry sighed and opened his trunk; he pulled out the stack of letters from Draco.

"You do deserve to know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but when I show you, you have to promise you won't tell anyone! Got it?" Ron nodded in confusion as Harry clutched the letters to his chest. _You're breaking your promise to Draco. He'll never forgive,_ Harry thought handing the letters to Ron. _What he doesn't know won't hurt him right?_ Harry thought as Ron read through the letters, getting more and more frantic as he progressed through the stack.

"Harry what?" Ron shouted, waving the last letter. "How did this happen? When did this happen? Why did this happen? And why him? Why Draco Malfoy?"

"Guess I have a lot of explaining to do."


	6. Chapter 6

Super short chapter. Sorry. When we switch back to Draco's point of view. It'll be longer.

* * *

It shouldn't have taken long for Harry and Hermione to explain the situation to Ron, but he kept refuting everything they said. Harry was starting to get frustrated with Ron. _I thought as my best friend, you wouldn't care who I dated. Even if you hated them, you shouldn't hate me for liking them._

"I don't get it. You don't just start liking someone after one kiss! I mean, _it's only a kiss_!" Ron shouted and Hermione sighed. She looked at Harry before burying her face in her hands.

"It does when that one kiss means something! I felt something when I kiss Draco! Whether that makes sense to you are not!"

"But you haven't kissed anyone else since, right? Maybe if you kiss someone else, like me or Hermione, you'll see that that kiss with Draco didn't mean anything!"

"I don't want to kiss you or Hermione! No offense." He felt bad at the disgusted tone in his voice. He was attracted to Draco and didn't want to be with anyone else. It pained him that Ron didn't understand this.

"But you don't know that! You haven't kissed anyone else!"

"I know who I'm attracted and who I'm not."

"How can a kiss make you stop hating someone and start liking them? That's not how it works!"

"I didn't hate Draco…. I'm pretty sure there's a part of me that's always like Draco."

"You're just saying that now so that you can try to explain yourself!" Harry's cheeks flared and now he was angry.

"I'm not just saying that now! I really like Draco! From the kiss to what happened between us on the train to all of these letters!"

"Wait. What happened on the train with you two?" Hermione ask, finally looking up from her hands. _Oops. _All Harry had told Hermione about what happened on the train is that they kissed and established the parameters of their relationship. Their eyes were looked on him; he didn't know how he should answer and just stared into their eyes. "What didn't you tell me?"

"Don't feel bad, Hermione. You know more than I do."

"I don't want to talk anymore," Harry snapped and pointed to the door. Ron glared at Harry then stood up. Hermione didn't follow as Ron left the room, but Harry started to change into his pajamas.

"Harry, what happened on the train? Something good? Something bad?"

"Something I don't want to talk about. Can I please go to bed?" Harry answered and Hermione sighed. "Look, Hermione. I'm just not comfortable talking about it right, especially since you're a girl. No offensive." Hermione stood there for a moment then covered her mouth with a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh my goodness, Harry!" Hermione walked out of the room, covering her face. Harry sighed and flopped back on the bed. _I warned her I didn't want to talk about it. And it's not like we had sex. It was just a blowjob. _Harry sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling; _I really want to see him again._


End file.
